The present invention relates to the new and distinct x Mangave hybrid plant, x Mangave ‘Aztec King’ hybridized by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as cross between a proprietary unreleased hybrid known only by the breeder code x Mangave PDN#9 (not patented) as the female or seed parent times an unnamed selection of Agave ovatifolia (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. The cross was performed in the Sep. 11, 2012 and seeds were harvested and sown later in December of 2012. Through trials at the same nursery the plant was assigned the breeder code 12-76-5. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated initially by removal of basal offsets since 2015 at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and also by sterile shoot-tip tissue culture. Both methods of asexual propagation systems have been found to produce stable and identical plants that maintain all the unique characteristics of the original plant.